Proxima:Beginnings
by SerafinaDraco
Summary: Angie Jarvis's life has been hectic since, well, forever. But when her Uncle Tony goes missing, she has to piece back together what's left of the only family she's ever had.
1. Chapter 1

_**1992-New York Metropolitan Hospital**_

"Momma?"

"Everything's gonna be alright, angel."

The young girl looked at her mother tearily."Please...Don't... "

Even in her weakness, Jean smiled at her baby. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you. You'll never be alone." Her breathing began to slow. "I love you, Angie..." She looked at her best friend. "Tony... Take care of her for me. I love you, little brother..."

"I will, I promise. Love you too..." Tears streaming down his face.

Her eyes began to droop as she slowly passed.

"Momma? Momma, noooo," wailed the girl, crying into her uncle's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay kiddo. I gotcha." He turned his gaze to his friend as he left. "Goodbye, Jean."

~•~

 _ **Jan 2009- Xavier School**_

"And that wraps up today's lesson. Any questions on tomorrow's assignment? None? Okay y'all are free to go!"

My kids began to scurry to their next class, giving their goodbyes.

I slouch into my chair, closing my eyes for the few moments of solace.

"I'm on a highway to hell... Highway to hell..." Screams my phone.

"Hello?" I say sleepily.

"Angie? It's Pepper. You need to get here as fast as you can."

My brow furrows in confusion. "Pepper, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"It's Tony. He's missing. Haven't you watched the news?"

"All I saw was he was doing a weapons demo for the army. I..." My voice trembled. He couldn't be gone. He promised me.

"Sweetheart, it's gonna be okay. Me and Rhodes will catch you up on everything. Just get here."

"Alright, I'll be their as soon as I can. Bye, Pep." I say as I hang up. Hearing a knock on the dpoor, I look up.

"Hey, everything okay, kid? It didn't sound to good." Said Logan as he walked through the door.

"I really don't know, not this time." looking at him tearily. "I gotta leave tonight, could you cover for me until I get back?"

"Go ahead and go now. I know what your lessons are. It's not like I can't improvise something." grinning widely.

I looked at him warily, questioning him. He was my greatest friend, I couldn't just dump all this on him.

He must of caught on because before I said a word, he put his hand up. " Go be with your family."

Finally, I gave in, grabbing my things. "Thank you, Loge. Just-"

"Go, Ange. Don't keep 'em waiting." Shooing me out the door.

~•~

After packing my belongings, I walked to the Professor's office to say my goodbyes. As I went to knock, he called me in. Damn those telepaths.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I could hear your thoughts all the way from your room." He said as I walked in."

"I guess I don't have to tell you I'm leaving for a while." Setting my bag down.

"Take as much time as you need. Your class will still be here when you return." He said chucklimg , realizing my other worries. "I'm sure Logan will not torture them too much."

"Are you sure about that? Remember what happened last time?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I'm certainly positive." He said chuckling again.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Chuck." I said as I began leaving.

"I think Logan is rubbing off on you too much. Goodbye, Anja." He said waving me off.

~•~

 _HI guys, Sera here. This is my first written fanfiction ever, so, just bear with me. PM me if you see any issues in continuity. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all who read the last chapter! Let's get on with it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL.**_

 _ **~:~**_

As I entered my old home, i was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Miss Angie. It is wonderful to have you back," said J.A.R.V.I.S. as I walked into the living room. "Although, miss, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too Jarv, but thank you," i said, putting my stuff down. " Do you know where Pepper is?"

"Ms. Potts is currently at Stark Industries with Col. Rhodes." said the A.I. "Would you like me to contact her?"

"If you can, that would be great. Can you tell her that I'm cleaning up before I head there?" I said, heading towards my room.

"Of course, Miss Angie." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

 **~:~**

As soon as I got to my room, I showered and changed into my clothes. Usually i would wear my white t-shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket with my converse. But, since I was going to the office, decided against that and went with my red jumpsuit with my black-studded high heels. I brought my leather jacket, too. (Trust me, it's freezing at Stark Industries.)

As i passed by my mirror, i say my eyes, still swollen from the tears. _Why Tony? Why? Please...I need you._ I wiped the tear that escaped my eye and headed toward the garage.

As i got in the car, i phoned Pepper.

"Hello?" Pepper asked.

"Hey, Pepper. I'm on my way." I said.

"Great, maybe you can get through Stane's thick head." she said irritatedly.

"I dont even want to know, see you in a bit." I said chuckling.

"Alright, bye." she answered.

 _God, of all the people you had to create, why Obadiah Stane? The old jerk,_ I thought rolling my eyes. Lets just say he's not on my good side. Blame it on first impressions.

 **~:~**

"Angie! Over here! Can you comment on Stark's disappearance? What do know about his demonstration?" screamed reporters with their flashing cameras.

Finally, I pushed through the swarm and was greeted by Pepper and Rhodie." They never give up do they?" i said laughing.

"Well, you are a 'Stark'," replied Rhodes.

"That's not….nevermind," I said grimacing at my comeback.

Pepper grinned sadly, "So, let's get you up to speed on everything…"

I nodded and followed both of them to Tony's office.

 **~:~**

 _ **Thanks to all who have read the story so far, I really appreciate it. Most of my stories have been written in my head and it is difficult for me to put them on paper. Keep watching for the next chapter. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter being so short. Let's get on with it!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel characters or other properties.**_

 _ **My OC Angie is all mine.**_

 _ **(A/N: I had to change Angie's age from 25 to 23 for some story purposes. Sorry for the confusion.)**_

 **~:~**

"Okay, " I said as I tried to comprehend all of...this...whatever it is. "What do yall got so far, Rhodey?"

"Not much but we're getting close," he reassured me.

"So, Pepper, what's up with Obadiah? You sounded pretty irritated on the phone." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you already know," she said.

Of course, be the new head. "No, I'm not doing it. You both know I can't run this." I objected. They both gave me a look, THAT look. "I know Tony couldn't either but, I mean, come on! Look at me! I'm not even a Stark."

Rhodey replied, "You and I both know that's not true."

He's right, as always. "I can't take over. Not until I know for sure Tony's gone. Then we'll cross that road." I said. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"In that case, you can help me" said Obadiah Stane.

Good lord, I really, REALLY don't like this man. "Until then, I will help Rhodey and Pepper. Nothing more, nothing less."

"As you wish," he sneered, leaving the room.

"Why can't you get along with him," Rhodey questioned

If only you knew. "He called me 'the brat'. I think that's enough explanation," I replied, crossing my arms.

"You were 10. How old are you now? 23," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's just find Tony and get this over with. If you could excuse me, I need to make a phone call," I said, leaving the room.

 **~:~**

 _"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,"_ said a man.

"Hey, Scott. It's Angie. Is Charles there," I asked.

 _"Yeah, let me patch you through,_ " he replied.

"Thanks, Scotty."

 _"No problem."_ **Click.**

 _"Hello, Angie. How are you,"_ said the professor.

"Better, but still nervous," I said shakily.

" _Have faith, my dear. I'm sure everything is going to be alright,"_ he consoled.

"I'm trying my best," I replied. I hope so."So, I might be here a little longer than I expected. I want to say a least a month."

 _"That's fine, take as much time as you need,"_ he said.

"Thank you so much. I'll try and keep you updated," I assured. "Bye."

" _Good luck,_ " he replied.

~:~

 _ **THREE MONTHS LATER**_

"Angie, wake up," Pepper exclaimed, shaking me.

"Wha-What's going on," I asked sleepily.

"They found him. He's coming home," she beamed.

My eyes widened. "What are we waiting for," I smiled, jumping out my bed.

~:~

 ** _AIRPORT_**

I sat in the limo, my foot tapping the floor in anticipation. He's alive, but how much is still him.

Suddenly, a plane was heard overhead. As I got out of the car, I saw him. Same old him.

"Angie," he choked, tears brimming his eyes.

I ran to him, hugging him tightly. As we released each other, I slapped him.

"Ow," he cried out.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me." I snapped. "I thought I lost you."

He embraced me again. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just glad to be home."

"Me too," I smiled.

Tony looked over at Pepper. "Your eyes are red. Tears for you long, lost boss."

She smiled, "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, vacation's over," he snarked. Looking at me, he said," Come on, squirt, let's go."

 **~:~**

As we got in the limo, Pepper and Tony argued about going to the hospital.

"I have been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do: I want an American cheeseburger and the other-" he said.

"That's enough of that," she replied.

"-is not what you think. I want you to call a press conference. Hogan, drive!"

"A press conference, what-," Pepper questioned.

"Cheeseburger first." TOny nodded to Happy to drive.

Pepper looked at me, pleading for help.

I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head. There's no stopping him. Especially not right now.

 **~:~**

After we arrived at Stark Industries, we headed toward the press conference.

As i stood by Pepper, a man in a suit approached us. "Ms. Potts, Miss Jarvis. Can I speak with you a moment?"

"We're not a part of the press conference but it is about to begin," Pepper replied.

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." "Phil"handed her a card.

"That's quite a mouthful." Pepper smiled.

"I know. We're working on it." he joked.

"You know we have already been approached by the DOD, FBI, CIA-"

"We're a separate division, with a specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape," he informed her.

"I'll put something in the book. Shall I," she nodded.

"Thank you," Agent Coulson said as he bid us farewell.

Before I could speak to the agent, Obadiah began the press conference.

As, i listened, I began searching Stane's mind. Come on, what do you know?

Tony motioned for everyone to sit down, so he and they could see him. (Even though there are NO chairs). "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability."

"Mr. Stark, what happened over there."

Tony looked at me, then to the reporter. "I had my eyes opened. I can to realize that I had more to offer to this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries."

As the crowd erupted, Obadiah continued speaking.

My hand went to my head. The voices, gah- shut them out. What does Stane know?

Pepper put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nodding my head, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go get some air." Everytime, gah. As I walked away, i saw the agent from earlier. "Agent Coulson, was it," i asked, offering my hand.

"Yes, Miss. How can i help you," he said shaking my hand.

"Call me Angie." I glanced at Obadiah, then back at the agent. "Keep a watch on Stane. I have this really weird feeling that he has something to do with my uncle's disappearance."

He raised a brow at me. "From what my sources tell me, you really don't like him. Are you sure it's not out of hatred?"

Why do people always think-? "I'm sure, sir," I responded. "Most of the time, my gut is right. So, can you just watch out for him?"

Nodding, he said, "I'll look into it. Have a nice day, Angie."

"You too," I replied.

 **~:~**

 _ **STARK MANSION**_

"Pepper, Angie, how big are y'alls hands" Tony asked over the tablet comm.

We looked at each other in confusion.

Pepper looked at the tablet. "I don't understand, why?"

"Just get down here." He cut off the comm.

She looked at me. And I said, "Don't look at me. Come on."

 **~:~**

"Don't ever, EVER, make me do anything like that again," Pepper threatened.

"I dont have anyone but you two," he smiled.

I shook my head. "So what do want to do with the old one?"

"Destroy it. Incinitrate it," Tony said.

Pepper asked, "You don't want to keep it?"

Looking at us, he said, "I've been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of them."

"Alrighty then. I'll go do that," I said as I walked towards the door. My phone buzzed.

Hey, how's everything going' We miss you?- Logan

I put my phone back in my pocket. "I gotta go."

"But you just got here," pleaded Tony.

I saw the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle Tony. I have to. I've already been away from the school too long. They've been generous enough to give me this long."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's probably because your boyfriend covered for you."

"He's not my-"I groaned. "Look, I'll be back. I just have to take care of somethings, okay. Kapeesh?"

"Okay, fine. Go bore kids to death over catching up with your old decrepit uncle," He said dramatically.

Seriously, he's just as bad as them. "Goodbye, Tony," I called as I walked up the stairs.

 **~:~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel. Only my OC Angie.**_

 **~:~**

 ** _THREE MONTHS LATER- Xavier School_**

 _RING!_

As I moved my way through the crowd, I bumped into Logan.

"What's the rush, Ange? Got a hot date or something," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Logan. I have to get out of here; have to make sure the old man hasn't killed himself." As I walked away, Logan chuckled.

"I doubt that. That girl of his would have called." He must have sensed something was wrong because he grabbed my arm before I could get too far. "You've been having those visions again, haven't you?"

Debating whether or not to tell him, I nodded my head in shame. It was no use to lie to him; he would know. "I'm sure it's nothing, Logan. Don't worry about me," I answered.

His face reddened. "Nothing my ass, Angie. How long?" Logan's eyes pierced through me.

"Since I came back," I confessed, staring at the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything," he boomed. "You-"

I put up my hand to stop him. "I know, Logan," I whispered, tearfully. "I'm sorry, I just- ."

 _Bzzzzz._

 _Hey, squirt. You coming or what? - Tony_

"I got to go Logan. You can yell at me when I get back," I sighed, leaving him.

Putting a hand on my shoulder, he said, "Look. I just don't want you to-"

"I know. It's okay," I nodded.

He gave me a small smile and bid me farewell.

 **~:~**

 **S _TARK MANSION_**

"What the-," I shrieked as I walked into Tony's workshop.

He spun around in his chair, a smile plastered across his face. "Look who finally decided to show up."

I raised an eyebrow. "I leave for two months, TWO MONTHS. And what are you doing?! I thought you were done building weapons?"

"It isn't. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." As he said this, the repulsor went off, blasting him into the wall. "I didn't expect that."

I stood there with my arms crossed, shaking my head. "You're lucky it was me and not Pepper. She would've had a heart attack." I walked over to him. "Speaking of Pepper, she told me to give you this," I said, handing him the package.

He opened it; it was his old arc reactor. "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart," he reads chuckling.

I smiled. Same as the day we met her.

 **TEN YEARS AGO**

 _"Uncle Tony, wait up," fifteen-year-old me yelled as I hobbled on my crutches._

 _He turned around grinning. "Sorry, kid. Not my fault you had to take the swan dive down the stairs."_

 _"Not your fault. HA! You left your junk there. It is 100 percent your fault," I argued, finally catching up._

 _"Actually, it's more like 12 percent my fault; you did the rest of the work," he said walking into his office._

 _"Mr. Stark, it's time for your 11 o'clock," said a red-headed woman._

 _"Ah, Angie. I'd like you to meet my new assistant, Pepper Potts."_

 _The woman smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking my hand._

 _"You too. Good luck babysitting this dork," I replied._

 _Pepper laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get."_

 _"Well, while I bore myself with corporate talk, why don't you two get to know each other," he said, nodding._

 _As he walked off, Pepper asked, "Is he always like this?"_

 _Shaking my head, I replied, "No, he's much, much worse." I giggled as I saw her eyes widen. "I'm kidding. Well, sort of."_

 _"I think you and I will get along just fine," she said, smiling._

 _"Me too, Pepper." I sat down on the sofa. "So, Pepper, I have an odd feeling that's not your name. Did Tony give you it?"_

 _She smiled," Oh do I have a story to tell you. Well, -"_

 **~:~**

"Angie, Ange," Tony yelled, breaking me out of my daze.

I turned my attention to him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, I just saw you spaced out over there. What's up," he replied.

I rubbed my eyes. "Just remembered something."

Tony nodded. "So, how've you been?"

"Good, if you don't count stressing myself over you," I quipped.

"I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" He gestured to himself. "It's nice to know you still care. Even if you still think I'm an old coot."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Whatever, old man. What are you doing anyways?"

He took off the repulsor, setting it on the table in front of him. Tony let out a shaky breath. "Do you remember what I said at the press conference?" When I nodded, he continued, "I created something that destroyed so many lives. Now, I want to fix that by creating something that saves lives."

Being kidnapped really did a number on him. As soon as he got home, Tony locked himself I the workshop. I nodded, now fully understanding. "Your building the suit, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said, confirming my suspicions. "Just don't tell anyone. I need this to be top secret."

"Alright, just be safe." Then I remembered, "Oh, and Obadiah's upstairs, he brought pizza from New York."

"I'll be up there in a second." He said going back to his work.

 **~:~**

"The board is claiming post-traumatic stress, and they're filing an injunction," Obadiah said, looking at Tony.

"A what," I shrieked. "They can't do that."

"They want to lock you out," he continued, ignoring my outburst.

Tony argued," Why 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points?"

"Fifty-six and a half," Pepper interrupted.

"It doesn't matter," he snapped. "We own the controlling interest in the company."

All their emotions clouded my head. I really needed to get out of here. Their voices slowly drowned out as I walked toward my room. Finally, as the voices calmed, I said," Hey, JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Angie?" The AI answered.

"Can you get me the feed from the living room," I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Of course, miss," JARVIS replied.

As the feed pulled up, I heard Tony and Obadiah arguing.

 _"Tony, I'm trying to turn this thing around for you. But you got to give me something. Something to pitch them," Obadiah said. He pointed to the arc," Let me have that. I'll have the scientists look at it and- ."_

 _"Absolutely not, this one stays with me," Tony objected."That's it, Obi, forget it."_

"Okay, that's enough, JARVIS," I sighed, letting out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, miss," the AI replied, shutting off the feed.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called.

"Hey, I brought you some pizza in case you were hungry," she said gesturing to the plate in her hand.

Taking it from her, I replied," Thanks, Pepper. Sorry I walked out. My head was hurting really bad."

She nodded in understanding. "Look, I know it's hard for you and Tony right now. You almost lost him, but you need to remember so did I." Pepper sighed, looking at me tearfully.

"I realize that Pep, it's not Tony being back that's hard. It's Obadiah," I said grabbing my computer. "All the things he's done since Tony's been back. First at the press conference and then what just happened in there. He's up to something and I need to get to the bottom of it."

"Do you hear yourself, Angie," she yelled. "You're just as bad as Tony right now. This grudge you hold against Stane needs to end now."

I shook my head. "Pepper, this is not about that; that has been set aside. I have a bad feeling about him and his intentions with..."

"Exactly, Angie. It's just a feeling, not a fact." She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "I don't want to see you to kill yourself over some white rabbit."

I stopped typing. "Pepper it's more than a feeling. It's hard to explain. I- ." The look on her face told me to stop.

"End this now," she demanded, slamming the door as she left.

I couldn't just tell her how I knew. That would...I don't know what. It may be good, but it could also be the end. My phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

 _"Hey, Ange. You okay?" Logan answered._

I sighed. "The professor put you up to this?" The silence was enough of an answer.

 _"Angie, I-" Logan began. "Yes, but that's not why. You haven't been answering anybody's calls. We were getting worried."_

"Sorry, I've been... it's complicated." I laid back sighing. "I know Obadiah is up to something. But I can't just tell the outright how."

 _"Why not," Logan exclaimed. "Maybe its time they knew instead of being lied to."_

"I can't Logan. You know how Tony is. He'll just-"

 _"That's what you're worried about. Being your uncle's pet project." He interrupted."He should be the least of your worries."_

"You're right, you're right," I conceded. "Just tell everybody I'm fine and that I said hi."

 _"Okay, see you soon," he said. "But don't think this conversation is over."_

Nodding my head, I replied, " I know. See you, bye."

 _"Bye, Ange," Logan breathed._

 **~:~**

 ** _Looks like Angie's in some really hot water. We'll see what happens in the next chapter._**

 ** _See Y'all then, Goodbye._**

 ** _P.S. Did you catch my easter eggs? Comment what they are in the box below._**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel .**

 **~:~**

 **CHARITY EVENT**

As Tony and I stood at the bar, a familiar voice broke my thoughts.

"Mr. Stark. I'm Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"You need a new name," Tony smirked.

Coulson replied, "We hear that a lot. Sir, we need to debrief you. There are still many unanswered questions we have. How about next Monday?"

Ignoring him, Tony's gaze turned to Pepper. "Sounds great. Let me go talk to my assistant and well schedule that," he said excusing himself.

Turning to me, Coulson asked, "Is he always like this?"

"You do not know how many times I've been asked that," I laughed. "So Agent, have you looked into Stane?"

"We did, but nothing came of it. If there's anything going on, he's done a great job of covering it up," he replied.

I nodded my head, glad that they didn't consider me insane. From the corner of my eye, i saw that Tony and Pepper had walked out. "Excuse me; I need to take care of something."

He bowed his head. "Of course. It was wonderful seeing you again."

"You too," I replied, bidding him I approached Tony and Pepper, I could overhear them arguing.

"It's just a dance," Tony said.

"No, it's not just a just that you're you, and everyone knows how you are with girls," Pepper replied. "And all of that is fine. But then you're my boss and dancing makes me look like the one who's trying to, uh. And then you're here and I'm wearing this ridiculous dress and dancing and-." They leaned in to kiss each other ,but Pepper stops. "I would like a drink. Vodka martini; extra dry with a lot of olives."

"Got it," he said walking back inside.

As he passed by me, I asked, "Everything okay?"He shrugged and continued walking towards the bar. When he got to the bar, he was approached by a woman. She suddenly handed him something, his expression hardened and he stormed off. Trailing him, I saw him approach Obadiah.

"Let's take a picture." As Obadiah and Tony posed themselves, Obi murmured something into his ear and walked off, leaving Tony frozen.

walked off, leaving Tony frozen.

"Tony, what's going on," I demanded. He handed me the pictures: The death, the destruction. And the Stark name plastered right on it.

"That's Gulmira, Yinsen's village." He just stood there, his anger exuding from his mind. "Obi was the one who filed the the board. God, why did I trust him," Tony shouted, storming off.

 **~:~**

Later the next day, I heard the TV as I walked into the workshop. Suddenly, I heard a repulsor blast hitting the wall and again shattering glass. I turned back upstairs as Pepper walked in..

"I don't know how long I can do this, Angie." She slammed her files on the counter. "I'm not going to sit around and watch him kill himself." I tried calming her mind, but she blocked me out.

"Pepper, he's going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay," I reassured her.

She shook her head in disagreement. "You keep saying that. But here are things you will never know."

I closed my eyes, praying for some sort of guidance. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Do you want to know how I know?"When Pepper nodded, i replied,"You need to promise that whatever I say to you right now, that you will never say anything to anyone. Not even Tony."

"Okay," she said, sitting down.

"Do you know why I chose Xaviers?"Pepper shook her head."They, could teach me how to use my skills to better society. In my case, I.' Can read peoples minds and communicate with them.' " explained, speaking the last part in her head."You see that cabinet door?" I shut it telekinetically, casing her to jump in shock. "I can also see things before they happen."

Pepper ran her hand through her hair, eyes and mouth open wide.

"The visions show what will occur or warn me of something that could happen," I continued. "I hear your thoughts; and, you're right, they could be wrong. But I choose to listen to these visions because they could be this worlds only hope one day."

"Why haven't you told Tony," she asked. "You always tell him everything, unless..."

"I tell him everything because of this? Yes." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "Where i come from, people have been killed because others want to know how we exist. Men fear what they do not understand. I never told him because i was afraid. Afraid that he would be just like them and i couldn't risk that."

Pepper took my face in her hands. "The new Tony wouldn't do that. But I'm not so sure about the old. One thing i know for sure is that he loves you no matter what. Don't you ever forget that," she replied, hugging me.

"JARVIS," i asked.

"Yes, miss," the AI replied.

"Erase all footage of this room since me and pepper started talking. Replace it with the stock footage i gave you," i ordered. "I'm sorry Pep, I have to do this."

She nodded in understanding, and I thanked her.

"Footage erased, miss." The AI reported

"Thanks, JARV." I replied

Pepper put a hand on arm. "I'll keep this between us for now. But you have to tell him one day. He's your uncle, and i would hate to see you two split because of it."

"I will, when I'm ready."

She nodded, leaving for the workshop.

 **~:~**

It was late at night when I heard something like jet engines landing near the house. When I went to investigate it, I found Tony's suit disassembling.

He said, "It's finished. Time for Obadiah to pay."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? You know that you could die," my voice shook.

He nodded and handed me a flash drive. "Give this to Pepper. Have her hack Obadiah's computer. I can't have you do it 'cause he would catch on really quick."

"You and I are going to have a really long conversation when you get back," I pointed my finger at him as I walked off.

"Don't you mean 'if'," he asked.

"No, I don't," I replied. "Tony," I choked," when Pepper called me to tell me you were missing, a part of me died inside. You are all I have left of Mom, and I am not going to let you die on me. You come back to me or, so help me, I will bring you back so I can kill you myself."

"I'll be back, I promise."

 **~:~**

 ** _The final showdown is upon us. Catch you next time, guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: After rewatching Iron Man, I realize that some of the events in the story are a little jumbled up. Sometime in the future I will hopefully rewrite this and fix all this mess.)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel.**_

 _ **STARK INDUSTRIES**_

After a heated conversation between Pepper and Tony, she and I headed for the elevator.

I stopped in front of it. "Pepper, I'm gonna stay down here. You never know if Obadiah's gonna show up."

"Okay, just stay safe." The doors closed, sending her up.

"Miss Jarvis."

I shrieked in surprise, gasping for air. "Phil! What are you doing here?"

He laughed at my scare. "Sorry for not warning you." I rolled my eyes. "Where's Ms. Potts? I have an appointment with her and your uncle."

"She went to-." My phone buzzed.

 _ **I thought you were watching for Stane! He caught me in his definitely knows we're up to something. Heading down right now.- Pepper**_

 _Crap_. I thought. Putting my phone away, I looked to Coulson. "She's on her way right now."

The elevator dinged and Pepper walked out.

"Ms. Potts? We have an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"Coulson called out to Pepper.

She motioned for us to come with her."Nope. Right now, come with me. I'll give you the meeting of your life. Your office."She projected into my head. _You were right. Obadiah arranged Tony's kidnapping. He was going to have him killed. You too._

My eyes bulged in shock. That's it; time for this to end.

~:~

After Pepper explained everything she had learned, I pulled out my phone, dialing it. "Pep, I'm calling Rhodey to come pick me up to go check on Tony."

"Okay, just be safe." The car sped off, tires screeching. My chest tightened; something was definitely wrong.

 _. "Hello?"_

"Rhodey, where are you?" I gasped.

" _I'm about a two blocks from Stark Industries. Why?"_

"I'm there right now. I need you to bring me to Tony's. Something's wrong. Pepper hacked Obadiah's computer and found that he had paid the Ten Rings to kill Tony at the weapons demo and-."I rubbed my chest, trying to soothe the pain.

" _What do you mean he paid to have Tony killed?"_

I cringed."Obadiah was going to kill me too if I took over."

" _Slow down. Why would Obadiah…"_

"I don't know, Rhodey! Just get here," I shouted.

" _Okay, I'm turning the corner now."_ His car pulled up, screeching to a stop. "Get In!"

I jumped in shouting for him to drive.

"Where is Tony now?"

"I don't know." I pulled out my phone attempting to call Tony. "He's not answering."

"Keep trying," he shouted.

"Okay," I replied, chest tightening even more.

~:~

 _ **STARK MANSION**_

"Tony? Tony!

I ran towards the lab. "Uncle Tony?!" As I hit the end of the stairs, I found Tony unconscious. "Rhodey, help!"

Rhodey ran down. "Tony, wake up, man!"

He gasped back into consciousness, and the tightness of my chest loosened.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey asked as we helped Tony sit up.

"Where's Pepper?" he grunted.

"She's fine. She and five agents are on their way to arrest Obadiah," I said.

"That's not gonna be enough." He scrambled to his feet and headed toward his suit.

The suit assembled around him.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen, "Rhodey said in awe.

Tony smirked,"Not bad, huh? Let's do it."

I nervously bit my thumb. "Tony, are you positive you know what you're doing?"

He nodded. "I'll come back, I promise."

"Rhodey, take care of her."

Rhodey smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder. "You got it. Ya need me to do anything else?"

His mask shut closed, "Keep the skies clear,"and the suit took off.

"Damn," Rhodey said, watching Tony fly.

I giggled. "I know right."

Rhodey glanced at one of the prototype suits hanging up. "Hey, come on we gotta go!" I shouted, getting into the Stark 4.

"Next time, baby," he muttered.

~:~

 _ **AIR FORCE BASE**_

"Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back."

"Get me major Allen. Scramble the jets!"the commander ordered.

Rhodey walked over and put down his hand on the receiver. "Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise."

The operator nodded whispering a "yes, sir."

I looked away from the screen to him, who gave me a nod. Nodding back, I turned back to the screen watching Tony and Stane ascend. This isn't going to be good.I thought.

Suddenly, Stane's suit deactivated, hurling towards land.

The Mark II started shutting down, causing Tony to crash land.

"Do you have eyes on them?" I barked.

"No, miss." the operator replied. "We lost them after they crashed."

Rolling my eyes, I called Pepper.

" _Angie!_ "

"What's going on?"

" _Stane and Tony are fighting. Tony's running low on power, he needs to get out of the suit now!"_

"Okay, I'll see what I can are you?"

" _Section 16_."

"I'm on my way."

" _What are you going to do?_ "

I laughed. "Pepper, I was raised by some of the greatest minds of our day. I think I can figure something out."

" _Okay, just hurry_."

"I will, bye."

I glanced at Rhodey and motioned him to throw me the keys.

"Stay safe, kid." he said.

Snatching the keys, I smiled,"I will, Rhodey. Keep the skies clear."

"You got it." he said, saluting me.

I sped towards the factory.

(A/N: _italics_ is Tony; _**bold italics**_ is Pepper)

"JARVIS, patch me through to Tony."

 _ **.**_

"Tony?"

" _Angie!_ "

"Talk to me. What do you want me to do?"

" _My weapons systems are down. Repulsors, flares, everything._ "

My eyes widened. Aww shoot!

" _This isn't working. JARVIS! Call Potts_ "

" _ **Tony!**_ "

" _Okay Angie's on her way. We're gonna need to overload the reactor and blast the roof._ "

" _ **How are we going to do that**_?" Pepper asked.

Tony replied, " _y'all are. Go to the central console, open up bolt of circuits. When I clear the roof, I'll let you know and you're gonna hit the master bypass button. That's gonna fry everything up here."_

~:~

 _ **FACTORY**_

Eventually, I reached section 16 and me and Pepper went to the console.

Pepper said, "Okay, we're going in now."

" _Make sure you wait till I clear the roof, I'll buy you some time._ "

We hurried to turn on all the breakers and switches.

"It's ready, Uncle Tony. Get off the roof."

There was gunfire, glass shattering. Tony dangled from the beams.

"Tony!" we screamed.

In my mind I heard Obadiah yell, " _How ironic, Tony! Trying to free the world of weapons, you gave it the best one ever!"_

"Pepper!" Tony yelled.

"And now...I'm gonna kill you with it!" Obadiah launched a missile at Tony.

"Hit the button!" Tony shouted.

"You told me not to!" Pepper screamed back.

"Just do it!"

Tears streamed from her eyes. "You'll die!" Another missile hit the roof.

"Push it!"

I hit the button and we ran as the reactor started to overload. It blasted through the roof, shooting into the night sky. As I looked back , I saw Stane fall into the reactor, causing the building to explode into flames.

I turned to Pepper. "Where's Tony?"

Her eyes grew wide, frantically searching for him.

We searched and searched, until we finally spotted his unconscious body.

I put my fingers to his neck. "He's all right. Let's get him out of here."

She nodded as the agents assisted us, carrying him off the roof.

~:~

 _ **The end of Part 1 is near, see you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Sorry, but this chapter's going to be a little short.)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel.**_

~:~

 _ **STARK INDUSTRIES**_

As we waited for Tony's "official" statement, Rhodey informed the press of the incident last night. (Well, what Coulson told him to say.) "We've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the Arc reactor."

"Iron Man", that's kind of 's got a nice ring to 's not technically accurate,since it's a gold-titanium alloy," Tony winced as Pepper peeled of the band aids. "But it's kind of attractive name anyway."

Coulson walked up to him handing him some cards. "Here is your alibi."

Tony eyed them suspiciously. "Okay".

"You were on your yacht. We have four papers to put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guests." He informed Tony.

"I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me,alone on the island." Tony said

"That's what read it word for word."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You went back to work. School emergency." He answered.

I nodded. _What how did he-._

"There's nothing about Stane here." Tony said

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety records," the agent replied.

"What about this whole story that it's a body guard? He's my body...?That's kind of flimsy." Tony questioned.

Coulson smiled. "This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you." Tony raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "You've got 90 seconds."

"I'll show you out." I said motioning towards the door

"Oh, agent Coulson," Pepper stopped us. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

He nodded his head. "That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

"From the Strategic Homeland... "

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson interrupted

"Right." She sighed.

I laughed. "At least she took it better than I did."

He looked at me puzzled.

"The SHIELD thing"

He laughed. "Well you are a Stark. Theatrics are expected."

"True, true." I giggled.

~:~

"And now Mr. Stark has prepared a will not be taking any questions, thank you." Rhodey motioned to Tony as he walked away from the podium.

"It's been a while since I was in front of you,I figure I'll stick to the cards this time," Tony began, the reporters laughing. " There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on a freeway and the rooftop... "

A reporter interrupted. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit,that conveniently appeared,despite the fact that..."

"I know that it's confusing," he interjected. "It is one thing to question the official story,and another entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

I facepalmed. _What are you doing?_

"I never said you're a superhero," she replied.

"You didn't?" _Oh, crap._ I heard him think. "Well, good, because that would be outlandish and...fantastic.I'm just not the hero type,clearly. With this...long list of character defects and all the mistakes I've made,largely in public, " he stammered.

Rhodey went up to him, whispering to stick to the cards.

"Yeah, the truth is..." He stared into the crowd.

I shook my head no, mouthing, " _Don't do it!_ "

"I am Iron Man."

Cameras flashed and reporters shouted.

I ran to Pepper.

"What do we do?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. He's already made up his mind."

~:~

No one's POV

 _ **STARK MANSION**_

" _You're an idiot, you know that?"_ Angie shouted through the phone.

"Ang-"Tony warned.

 _"I don't want to talk to you right now, Tony. You're-."_

"Welcome home, sir" the AI slurred. Tony noticed a figure standing in the living room.

"Sorry, I gotta go."

 _"Don't you dare!" Click._

" _'I am Iron Man.'_ You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." A man said.

"Who the heck are you?"

The figure came into the light. "Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Ah." Tony nodded

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

~:~

 _ **Part 1 complete. The next chapter or two will probably be filler chapters until I'm finished writing the Iron Man 2 part. Until then, Byyyyyyeeeee!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel, only my OC.**_

~:~

 _ **A FEW WEEKS SINCE "I AM IRON MAN"**_

 ** _Xavier's School_**

Students raced to their vehicles, ready for the winter break. I heard Logan call for me.

"Hey, Angie! We need some help in here."

" 'Kay, I'll be there in a second." I wrapped my coat closer to my body and turned to enter the school, snow brushing my cheeks. This year would be the first year I didn't go home for Christmas. After Tony announced to the world that he was Iron Man, nothing has been the same. He's changed, and so have I.

When I entered the den, Storm handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I murmured my thanks and went over to help Logan with the tree. Logan was attempting to untangle the lights.

I set down my cup, giggling, "Need some help?"

Logan glared at me.

Putting my hands up in surrender, I walked away. "Remember, you called me in to help y'all," I recalled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I heard him growl.

~:~

Later on, I helped Storm and Jean make cookies.

Jean asked me, "Why aren't you going home this year?"

"It's complicated." I continued to roll the cookie dough.

Storm stared at me puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"After everything that's happened this year, I need a break. Plus, I really haven't seen you guys that much."

Both women looked at each other." Yeah, right."

I rolled my eyes.

Before I could answer, a voice interrupted.

"Ooo, cookies! Don't mind if I do. " Bobby said.

I smacked his hand.

"Owwww!" He cradled his hand.

"These are for later, Icey." I glared at him.

"But-" he stammered

Logan walked in behind him. "Kid, you should get out of here before the kitchen knives come out."

Bobby nodded, running out with lightning speed.

Our eyes narrowed at Logan. Me and the girls exclaimed, "you're not getting one either."

As Storm shooed him out, I shouted, "Nice try, bub!"

 _ **~:~**_

 _ **CHRISTMAS DAY**_

The kids woke up eager to open their presents.

"Hurry, Miss J!"

"Slow down, Ruthie." I chuckled as I led the young girl to the den. "I don't want you to trip."

"I'll be fine!"

When we finally got down their stairs, Rogue took her from me and led Ruth to her presents.

"Funny isn't it?"

I turned around, seeing Scott. "Who?"

He motioned over to the girl. "Ruth. She's always so excited for each day, even in this world we live in."

"Sometimes, it's better to live like that most of the world is cupcakes and rainbows." I could tell that Scott was glaring at me through his ruby shades.

"Maybe that's true, Angie; but we both know that's not the whole truth," He replied, walking away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ignore him. You know how he is," Jean said.

"He's right, you know."

She shook her head. "Maybe. But you're right, too. If this world learns to accept us, I hope these kids can learn to see the good in it."

"What if it doesn't?"

Jean wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "That these kids will still see the good in it."

I hugged her, wiping some of my stray tears. "This is why I like you better than Scott."

"I know," she laughed, linking her arm with mine and leading me towards the festivities.

~:~

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **(P.S. I know it's not Christmas, my research just put these movies around here.**_

 _ **and did you like my tiny Xmen cameo? Look up Ruth Aldine for more info.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Pepper, I know..."

 _"Then do something!_ "

I ran a hand over my eyes. "I don't know what's up with him. Overtime, the bond deteriorates."

 _"Then, maybe you should come visit and, I don't know, FIGURE IT OUT!"_

"Fine, fine! I'll see what I can do. Bye." _**Click.**_

Logan walked into the room. "What's up this time?"

I shook my head, slumping onto the couch. "Don't ask."

"What's going on?"

"Tony's being-." My phone interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello?"

 _"How's I going, Annie Jo?"_

"First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, and please be honest, what the heck is going on Tony?"

 _"Nothing's going on. Everything's fine."_

I raised a brow." That's what you said last time and then you built a weaponized 'prosthesis'."

 _"Can't your uncle call his favorite niece?"_

"Tony! This is serious."

 _"Fine! I need to talk to you about something. I want to ask if you were interested in-."_

My eyes widened. "No. Ask Pepper."

 _"You didn't let me finish."_

"I don't want to run Stark Industries. Never have, never will." I ran a hand through my hair. "Tony, what is going on?" my voice cracked.

 _"Angie, I-I got to go."_ _ **Click**_.

"Tony! Dammit!" I slammed my phone shut.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I might be gone again. Cover for me?"

"Course. Who would if I didn't?"

I laughed, "I think they'd find, well, anybody."

~:~

A few nights later,

 _ **"-the soldier's DNA is working wonderfully-"**_

 _ **"-The project is a success"**_

 _ **"-Get out of here-"**_

 _ **"-We found her-"**_

 _ **"-I'm pregnant-"**_

 _ **"-She's beautiful-"**_

 _ **"-Momma, no!-"**_

"NO!" I gasped, sweat covering my body. The same dream night after night: memories flooding my sleep.

I headed toward the bathroom, turning the shower on. The cold water shot down my spine, erasing the sleeplessness that consumed me.

~:~

"Charles?"

The man looked up from his desk. "Ah, Angie. How can I help you?"

"I hate to do this again, but I need to go see my uncle again. I've been having some weird dreams and I-."

He narrowed his eyes, "Dreams? What kind of dreams?" He wheeled his chair around to sit in front of me.

"More like memories. But there are some parts I'm not sure about."

Charles raised a hand to my head. "May I?" When I nodded, he put his fingers to my temple, searching for some sort of explanation. After a while, he gasped. "Take as much time as you need."

I was confused. "What did you see?"

He shook his head. "Time will tell, my dear. Time will tell."

~:~

A few days later, I arrived at Tony's Malibu house.

 _"Welcome back, Miss Angie,"_ JARVIS greeted.

"Thanks, JARV."

 _"Your welcome, miss."_

I headed down the hall and set my things in my room. "JARVIS?"

 _"Yes?"_

"How long until Tony and Pepper get back from Monaco?"

 _"According to my records, they should return sometime tomorrow."_

"Okay, thank you."

 _"Um, miss. I think you should see this,"_ the AI pulled up news feed from Monaco.

Tony was being attacked by a man with an electrical whip-like device, slicing the car in half. Tony activated the Iron Man suit. They continued to fight until Tony ripped something off the man's chest, disarming him. Police surrounded the man and arrested him.

"Good- JARVIS!"

 _"Already on it, miss."_

 _ **Beep. Beep.**_ _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Pepper. It's me."

 _"I'm guessing you saw the news."_

"What do you think? What have the police said?"

 _"Not much. They ran him through the system and found nothing."_

"I can get JARVIS to run it until y'all get back."

 _"Don't worry about it. Everybody's okay, and that's what matters."_

"Pepper, I might as well run it because Tony will just do it when y'all get here."

 _"True. Alright, then. We'll be see you sometime tomorrow."_

"Okay, Pepper. Stay safe."

 _"Bye."_ **Click.**

~:~

 _ **"-I'm with you to the end of the line-"**_

 _ **"-Steve Rogers, miss-"**_

 _ **"-Do you know what it's like? -"**_

 _ **"-Do it!-"**_

 _Gasp._ Okay, now these dreams were starting to get weird. The clock said 5:00AM. "Might as well get up. There's no way I'm sleeping now," I muttered to myself. I went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee.

 _"Would you like me to play your morning playlist, Miss?"_

I took a sip of my coffee. "Sure, why not?"

As the music played, I sang along, busting a move or two.

" _Wake me up before you go-go, don't leave me hanging like a yo-yo._ Ba-dun-da-do." I turned around to see Phil Coulson. "Ahhh! Don't do that!"

The man chuckled, "Sorry to interrupt you, but I need to speak with you."

"Tony? Well, if you came here looking for answers, I don't have them. Me and Tony maybe close but we're not that close as of late."

" I wouldn't be too sure, about that. Every time something life-threatening happens to him, you always seem to show up. Why is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because he's family, that's why Mr. Agent. And, if you've noticed, I haven't been back since the press conference a month ago."

"That's not the target of our concern. It's his actions as of late that bother us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He handed me a file. "Your uncle is very sick. The palladium in his reactor is slowly killing him."

I looked at the file. "You have an agent on the inside?"

"Yes, she goes by the name of Natalie Rushman. I'm not at liberty to reveal her real name right now."

"Understandable. So, what the plan?"

"Try and get Mr. Stark to let you help him."

"The words Stark and help are never in the same sentence."

"We understand that, but he needs to find a suitable replacement for the palladium or he will die."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Wonderful. Until this gets sorted out, we're having an agent placed on you for safety purposes."

"Safety purposes?"

"The man who attacked your uncle in Monaco: he just broke out of jail."

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Just for extra precautions."

"Fine."

The man called for the agent to come in. When the agent entered, Coulson introduced him, "This is Agent Barton. Have fun."

After he left, I walked back in the kitchen. "JARVIS, resume playlist, please." The newer agent just stood there like a statue. I stared at him raising an eyebrow, "So are you going to talk first, or am I?"A small grin creeped onto the man's face. "Dude, you might as well relax. You're going to have to blend in, being my top-secret bodyguard and all." I knew I was slowly breaking him. Looking to the plate right next to me, "I got pancakes."

His stomach growled in protest. He finally broke, "Gimme some."

"That's what I thought." I watched the man stuff his face as I gave him some coffee. "Where do you put that?"

He just shrugged. "Sorry, these are really good."

"Thanks. My mom always said the quickest way to anyone's heart was through their stomach.," I smiled. "So, what do I call you? I mean Agent Barton just sounds suspicious."

"Just call me Clint."

"Clint, huh." I stuck my hand out. "Well, Clint, call me Angie."

"Pleasure," he shook my hand.

With that out of the way, we just sat there eating pancakes and drinking coffee. After we finished, I put our dishes in the sink. "What do you for fun?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's within reason."

"Got any video games?"

"Oh, do we," I laughed, walking over to the tv console and opening the door. Video games and movies covered the shelves all the way from Guitar Hero to Mario Kart. "Just take your pick."

~:~


	10. Chapter 10

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Marvel.

~:~

A few hours and rounds of Mario Kart later, JARVIS said, _"Miss, Mr. Stark_ _has_ _returned f_ _rom_ _his_ _trip."_

I clearly wasn't paying attention, because the next thing I heard was Tony shouting, "Who are you?"

I looked away from the game, "Oh, hey, Uncle Tony!" He just gave me a look and pointed to Clint. "Um, that's Clint. And, no, he is not my boyfriend. He's totally ancient."

Clint glared at me. "Dude, I'm 39."

I gestured to Clint. "See! Ancient."

"Whatever. I just want to know who the heck he is."

"He's a friend I met through work," I said putting my hands on my hips.

Tony looked over my shoulder. "What's your last name 'Clint'?"

I put myself between the two."Tony, you can trust him. Do you think I would bring him here if I didn't?"

"FIne! He can stay, just keep him out of the lab." He pointed his finger at me.

"Aye aye, Captain!" I dramatically saluted.

Tony just rolled his eyes and walked down to the lab.

I looked over to the woman who came in with them. "You must be the new assistant. I'm Angie" I offered my hand.

She shook it. "Natalie."

I looked over to Clint who kept glancing back in forth between the tv and her. "Natalie, huh." Clint noticed me staring and glued his eyes to the screen. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Good luck."

"I'll take all the luck I can get. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." After Natalie walked off, i plopped down next to Clint and glared at him.

"What?"

"You know her or something?"

"Classified."

"She the undercover?"

"That's classified."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He just rolled his eyes. "You gonna play or what? Wanna another chance to beat the master."

"Oh, it's on old man."

~:~

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

I walked towards Tony's room and saw Natalie helping him get ready for his birthday party.

"Can I ask you a question, hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?"

"I'd do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with." Natalie walked out. When she noticed me, she nudged her head in his direction.

I nodded and walked in.

"Hey, kid. Ready to party?"

"Not really. But i'll try since it's your day."

"That's the spirit!" He took a swig of his scotch as he walked out.

I grabbed his arm. "What is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The excessive drinking, the wild attitude, everything!"

"Well, one, the drinking has always been a thing. Two, the whole attitude thing is-."

"Tony, I know about the palladium."

"I dont know what your talking about."

"I know it's killing you, and you haven't told anybody."

"That's crazy."

"Just like you are right now."

"I-."

"I almost lost you once. Don't make me lose you again." I said walking out.

~:~

During the party, Pepper ran to me frantically. "I need your help. NOW."

I was confused but I followed her. Tony was in his Iron Man suit, drunk off his butt.

"I don't know what to do."

"Me either. Wanna take a breather?"

"Yes, please."

As we walked out, we bumped into Rhodey.

"Hey, Pepper. Hey, Ange."

I smiled. "We're going to get some air."

Rhodey asked, "What's wrong?"

We walked over to where we could see Tony. Pepper said,"We don't know what to do."

"You gotta be kidding me," he said as Tony fell over, drunk. "That's it, I'm making…."

I grabbed the phone from his hand. "No, no, no. Don't call anyone."

"Angie. This is ridiculous. I just stuck my neck out for him."

Pepper shook her head frantically. "We know. We get it. We're gonna handle it, okay! Just let us handle it."

Rhodey grabbed his phone. "Handle it. Or I'm gonna have to."

We nodded and Pepper headed over to Tony.

Tony's voice came through the speakers. "You know, the question I get asked most often is, 'Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?' Just like that."

Pepper yelled to the crowd, "Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?"

Tony muttered something to her.

"Unbelievable! Thank you so much. Tony, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming."

They started to argue about something and finally he said, "Pepper Potts. She's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes. And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it, there's the door." His repulsor blasts the door.

Rhodey storms off towards the lab. I follow hot on his trail. He got in one of the suits.

"What are you doing?"

"The only thing I can do." He said as the face mask closed

"He's not going to be happy."

"Does it look like I care?" He heads off towards tony in his own mark suit.

When I got back to the party, I saw Rhodey and Tony fight it out . Clint ran up to me, "Where the heck have you been? We need to get out now!"

I shook my head, "No way. I'm leaving these two to duke it out."

"RHodes knows what he's doing. We need to go." He grabbed my arm dragging me out.

We headed towards my car. Clint took my keys and got in the driver's side.

I got in, slamming the door behind me. "Where are we going?"

"Away." He started the ignition.

He was really starting to get on my nerves. "Clint! Tell me now!"

"Let's just get out of here first." He sped off, saying nothing else.

"Fine," I said, watching the house fade out of view.

~:~

"SHIELD?"

"Yep. They have to debrief you."

"Okay….cool." I was completely mesmerized.

A booming voice broke my trance."Ms. Jarvis," the man said. "Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

I muttered to Clint,"When you said 'debrief', I thought it would be Coulson interrogating me. Not the king of the spies."Clint snorted.

Fury chuckled, "King of the spies? You definitely are a Stark."

I winced. "Sorry, I thought you couldn't hear that. Guess the Stark genes were bound to rub off on me."

"I can tell. Now, if you'll follow me, we need to you to get us up to speed on your uncle's condition."

I motioned for him to lead the way.

We got to his office and sat down. "So, I'm sure Coulson told you of his condition."

"Yes, sir."

"What do you got?"

"Nothing. I can't find anything."

"Have you asked any of your colleagues?"

"Yes, but they said there isn't any known element that can replace the palladium."

The one-eyed man just grinned.

"Are you saying there is?"

"Maybe."

I was growing frustrated. "Okay! Stop with the spy-talk!"

"Ms. Jarvis, have you ever thought of anything unknown?"

"An unknown element?" I laughed. "There is no way we would discover one,let alone create one, in time."

"But someone might."

"Someone like…."

"Well, Stark's a genius, isn't he?"

"He may be a genius, Fury. If he looking for something, he would have already."

"That is where we come in."

I furrowed my brows,"How?"

"Tony had to get his genius from somewhere."

"Howard? How's he gonna help? He's kind of, like, DEAD!"

"But his files aren't."

"Okay, do it." I stood up and grabbed my things. "Well, if that's all you needed to know, then I guess I'll be going," I saluted.

Fury stood up, "Actually, I have something for you, too."

I furrowed my brows, confused.

Fury nodded to Clint, and Clint walked off, coming back with a file box.

"What's this?"

"A key to your past."

I opened it and pulled out a journal.

 _Property of Jeanette Margaret Jarvis_

"How'd you get this?"

"SHIELD came across your mother around the time you were born."

"What for?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "When your mother found out she was sick, she made me promise that I would never tell you. She wanted you to tell you in her own words."

I didn't totally understand his reasons but I nodded. Throwing the journal back in the box, i grabbed the box and headed for the door. I whipped back around to ask, "Why did you assign Barton to me?"

"Another promise I made to your mother."

"What was that?"

"That I would keep you safe."

I nodded and Barton followed me, taking the box from me.

~:~

 _Thanks for reading see y'all next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel.)**_

 _ **Let's get on with it!**_

 **~:~**

The next morning, Fury called me to meet up with him.

As we drove in the parking lot, I saw Tony sitting in the giant donut on the store.

"A donut-shop?"

"Just go with it."

Fury called out to him. "Sir! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut."

Tony peered over his sunglasses and looked at me. "Angie?"

I shook my head. "Just get down here!"

 **~:~**

We got inside and sat in a booth as we ate doughnuts

Tony rubbed his eyes, "I told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band."

"No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

"It's… I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I'm a bit hungover. I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having…" he drawled.

Fury leans forward."I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" Tony rubbed his neck.

Fury pulled at Tony's collar, noticing the black rash on Tony's neck. "That's not looking good."

"I've been worse."

I saw a woman walk in. _Natalie! I knew it._

She turned to Fury. "We've secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer."

Tony peered over his glasses. "You're fired."

"I don't think that's up to you, Anthony," I said, giving her the seat next to Fury.

Fury moved over to let the woman sit down. "Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff."

Tony waived.

She replied, I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

"I suggest you apologize."

I glared at him, "Tony, shut up."

"You've been very busy. You made you girl CEO, you're giving aw all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with you suit. Now if I didn't know better...," Fury said.

Tony straightened in his seat. "You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"Whoa, whoa. He took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?" Fury turned to Agent Romanoff. "Is that possible?"

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage."

I raised my hand. "Um, Rhodey was authorized."

Fury looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I may or may not have let him use the War Machine suit to control Tony while he was drunk."

Tony yelled, "What do you mean you let him take my suit?"

"I let him use it to keep you from hurting yourself, NOT take it to the U.S. Army."

"Same thing, Angie!" He turned back to Fury, "What do you want from me?"

Fury shook his head. " What do we want from you? What do you want from me?" Romanoff got up and headed out the door. I move next to Fury so I can look at Tony. "You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with. "I hear the door jingle and see Romanoff return. Fury nods to her, "Hit him."

Romanoff injects something into his neck.

Tony yelps. "Oh, God, are gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" The rash on his neck slowly goes down. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?" he said rubbing his neck.

"What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a couple of boxes of that. I'll be right as rain."

Romanoff kneels next to him, "It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms."

Fury stares at Tony's neck, "Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix."

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

Fury glances at me and Tony, " Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

 **~:~**

 **STARK MANSION**

"Whoa, slow down, Rhodey . What happened?"

 _"They were analyzing the suit and the general told me that Hammer is being hired to weaponize it."_

"Hammer's going to blow someone up. You saw all the videos of his prototypes."

 _"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen."_

"It's okay. What are we going to do?"

 _"I don't know, Angie. I'll see what I can do."_

"Okay, stay safe."

 _"Bye, Ange." Click._

I headed towards the living room where Fury and Tony were.

"What do you remember about your dad?"

"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

"That's not true."

"Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did."

Two agents walk in with a box.

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

"What?" Two agents brought in a box as Fury got up to leave. " Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?"

"You're good, right? You got this?"

Tony replies," No, I'm not good. And got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get.

Fury put a hand on Romanoff's shoulder, "Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"Yeah."

Fury turned to Tony, "And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you. " He glared as he left.

The redhead turns to Tony. "We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck."

Tony turned to Coulson. "Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

Coulson smiles at him. "I'm not here for that. I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

I laugh, "I think he got it."

" Enjoy your evening's entertainment.," He says. "Ms. Jarvis, follow me I need to speak with you."

I follow him to a separate room. "So, what's up?"

"First, there's a box in your room with some more of your mother's things. Secondly, Barton will continue to shadow you. Don't let Tony find out about him."

"Tony's met him already, he just doesn't know the SHIELD part."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Yes, sir." I get up to leave. "Oh, and by the way, nice going back there."

He smiled, "I try."

I laugh as I leave the room.

 **~:~**

That night I headed down to the shop with some pizza. I hear Howard's voice playing.

 _"So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I'd like to personally show you my ass. I'd like to… I can't… This is… I can't… We have this, don't we? This is a ridiculous way… Everything."_

I continue to walk down the stairs. I hear him say, _"Tony."_ I stop in my tracks. _"You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you."_ I put the pizza next to Tony and lay a hand on his shoulder.

He gives it a kiss and squeezes it. "Why didn't you tell me they knew?"

"Well, I kind of find out the night of your party, " I lied.

"How?"

"Um..." I stammered. "An agent brought me to Fury when things got crazy." _Nice going, Angie._

"Romanoff?"

I shook my head. "No. Somebody else."

"I'm still a little mad about the suit thing, but thank you for knocking some sense into me."

"About time."

"Whatever. Now, get out of here and let me work," he pushes me towards the stairs. "Go hang out with your boyfriend or something."

I yell, "Clint is NOT my boyfriend." I head up the stairs, hearing Tony's laughter fade away

 **~:~**

So, I followed my uncle's advice and hung out with Clint. The classic pizza, coke, and video games.

"Oh, no you didn't" I yelled.

"Bring it on sister."

My kart darted past Clint's and sped right in to first place. "Oh, yeah."

Clint just slumped in defeat. "But...how did you?"

"The student has become the master," I said bowing to him.

He crossed his arms and pouted, "Cheater."

"How do you cheat on Mario Kart?"

"I don't know! You...you!" He sputtered.

I shook my head, "Uh, uh. No whining. Play again?"

"No, I'm done." He took a swig of his coke as he got up. "I'll be outside. Holler if your dying or something."

"Come on, Clint. I'll let you win this time."

"It's not the same. Bye!" He went out the door and slung himself on the roof.

 **~:~**

Later on, I left to go shopping. When I got back, I went down to the workshop. There was a model of the Expo leaning on the wall, and Tony had a digital rendering of it.

Jarvis said, "Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?"

"Waffles? Hey, Tony. Whatcha doing'?"

"Watch and learn, kiddo." He turned back to the hologram. "

"JARV, that was rhetorical. Just show me." He clicked his fingers and the model spins and lifts upright. "What does that look like to you, Angie? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here. JARVIS, highlight the unisphere. Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them."

"What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?"

"I'm discovering… Correction. I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe. Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees." He begins flicking the things away. "Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework. " The model reassembles into a nucleus and Tony zooms in on it.

"Whoa..." I gaped.

"You're darn right, whoa." Tony smiles, "Dad. Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school." The model shrinks in his hand.

"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium."

Tony turns to me, "Thank Dad."

"Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize."

"Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode." Dummy and the other bots whirl in excitement.

 **~:~**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Coulson walked into my library. "I guess this is goodbye, Miss."

I pop my head up from my desk. "Wait, what?"

"I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Secret stuff?"

"Something like that." We shake hands and he heads towards the door.

"Hey, Coulson?"

"Yes?"

"Does Clint have to go too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, we have another agent being assigned to you by tomorrow morning."

"Tony found the new element. Why can't he stay until it's finished?"

"Director's orders."

"Right," I frown. "See you around, Coulson."

"Goodbye, miss."

 **~:~**

"Hey, Angie! I brought pizza. Angie?," Clint yelled.

"Be right there!"

"Hurry up! It's getting cold."

I come running down the hallway. "Geez, Clint. Give me a sec."

We sit on the couch and put on a movie. While we watched the movie, I noticed Clint fidgeting and glancing at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

I go back to our movie and catch him doing it again. "When were you going to tell me that you were leaving?"

"I was trying to avoid it for as long as I could."

"How long have you known?"

"A few days."

I nodded, clenching my jaw.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want this to end."

"What do you mean?"

"As an agent, you're not supposed to form attachments. I failed. You became the sister I never had. I didn't want to lose this."

"Clint," I turned his face to look at me. "You're an idiot. This will never end. You're my brother, my family. If they try to keep us apart, I will personally kick their butts to get you back."

He laughed. "I would love to see that."

"No, you wouldn't." I hugged him. "Just promise me you'll stay safe and come back."

He hugged me back."I'll do my best. I can't promise anything."

"I know, just try."I said, pulling him tighter.

 _ **~:~**_

 _ **We all know where Clint and Coulson are going. (SPOILER: To see our favorite god of thunder.)**_

 _ **We're getting close to the end of Iron Man 2. I'll see y'all next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel.)**

 **~:~**

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

" _Angie? Where've you been? I've been trying to call you."_

"Sorry, Logan. What's up?"

" _Nothing. I was trying to make sure you were alive."_

I laughed. "I got a bodyguard on me 24/7. Didn't want to compromise the school."

" _Understandable."_

 _Wait a minute._ "Logan, is there something else going on that you want to tell me about?"

" _Um…"_

"Logan," I warned.

He sighed, _"Fine. He's back."_

"He who?"

" _I think you know who."_

 _Warren._ Nothing good ever came of that, well, for me. We met through the School and business stuff. His dad and Tony were working on a project, and we got stuck hanging out. We dated for a few years, but when the Apocalypse incident happened, he changed for the worst. I've tried being civil with him, but i can't forget what happened. He hurt me, and I've never healed.

"What did he want?"

" _Nothing. Just came to visit."_

"But?"

" _He did ask about you."_

I scoffed. "He always does. Let's please change the subject."

" _You brought it up, Ange."_

"Whatever."

" _You coming back anytime soon?"_

"I'm not sure yet. I found some stuff about my past. I kinda want to figure it out."

" _The dreams?"_

"Still there, but they're helping me. That's what's important."

" _All you can ask, right?"_

"Yeah." I heard a crash over the phone. "What was that?"

" _Uh, I gotta go. BYE!"_ ** _Click._**

Pepper walked in the room, "You going to the Expo?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if I want to watch Hammer rip-off Tony."

"What if he fails miserably?"

 _That wasn't a terrible idea._ "Now that I would pay to see."

Pepper laughed. "Well, if you're interested, we'll pick you up around 6."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay, Pep." I waived.

She turned back around. "Oh, you have a visitor."

"Okay…." I got up and headed towards the living room. When I got there, I was greeted by tall man with dark hair. "I'm guessing your the replacement?"

"Depends on what you mean."

I crossed my arms and jutted my hip out. "I know you're SHIELD, dude. You can cut the spy crap."

He was caught off-guard.

"I get that reaction a lot." I offered my hand, "The name's Angie. Who might you be?"

He shook it. "Grant Ward."

"Pleasure to meet you." I grinned, "Now, it took me five seconds to break Barton. Let's see how long you take."

 **~:~**

 _ **STARK EXPO**_

"… _Justin Hammer. His presentation will begin shortly in the main pavilion."_

We sat down in our seats as the presentation started.

"Oh, God-" i said as I watched Justin Hammer dance across the stage. He was trying way to freaking hard.

He introduced his drones. _Typical Hammer._ Until, "Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes."

 _Oh, no_.

 _ **Ring. Ring. "Angie, where are you?"**_

"The Expo. Watching Hammer."

" _ **Has he shown what he's been working on?"**_

"The suit? Yeah, he is right now." I replied.

 ** _Click._**

I saw the Iron man suit land on the platform.

Pepper turned to me. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find out," I whispered, reaching for Tony's mind. _Come on, come on…._

I murmured into her ear "I can't, he's too far. There's too many people."

"Can you get closer?"

"I don't think that will help."

A gun came out of Rhodey's suit. Aiming right at Tony.

"Something's not right." I dialed my phone.

"You think!" Pepper yelled.

 _ **Ring. Ring. "Mr. Stark is unavailable at the moment. How can I help you, miss?"**_

"JARVIS, patch me through!"

" _ **I cannot, miss. Mr. Stark's orders."**_

"Then, tell me what is going on!"

" _ **It seems like Colonel Rhodes' suit is compromised."**_

"Can you break into it?"

" _ **Already on it, miss."**_

"Thanks. " _**Click.**_

Suddenly, a flood of images filled my head. _Vanko. Vanko was doing this._

We headed towards the stage entrance.

Hammer was yelling at the technician, "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Your drones and suit have been overridden Mr. Hammer." I crossed my arms.

He turned around. "What? What do you mean it's been overridden? Jack, call the guards."

"Tried. The phones are down, so are their cells."

The tech turned to us. "He locked us out of the mainframe."

"Who locked you out?" Pepper asked.

"Please, leave. I got this handled. In fact, if your guy hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening. So, please, now go away.." Hammer ranted.

I scoffed. "Like heck you do. Ward, you know how to hack?" When he shook his head, I turned to the tech. "Move over and help me, I got something that might work."

Natasha grabs Hammer and holds him to the desk. "Who's behind this?"

"Vanko," I say as I hack the mainframe.

She turns back to Hammer. "Where is he?"

"At my faculty, " he stammers.

She releases him and leaves. Pepper calls the police, "Okay. Right away. Right away." She ignores Justin's objections and turns to the tech and me, "Tell me everything y'all know. Go."

He says, "Each set of drone is communicating in its own unique language."  
"Well, choose one and focus on that."

I shake my head, "It's not that easy."  
Justin mutters, "Have you tried Russian? Why don't you try Russian?"

I turn to him and smile. "Mr. Hammer, would you kindly stand over there and, please, shut up."

 **~:~**

Natasha came over the line. _**"** Reboot complete. You got your best friend back."_

Tony replied, _ **"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff."**_  
 _ **"Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising."**_  
 _ **"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you."**_

Pepper's eyes widened. "What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?

Tony excliamed, _ **"Is that you? No, I'm not. Not anymore."**_

"What's going on?"

 _ **"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you."**_

She scoffed, "You were gonna tell me? You really were dying?"

He said, _**"I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you."**_

Natasha called over the comm, _**"Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you."**_

 **"Great. Pepper?"**

She replied,"Are you okay now?"

 **"I am fine. Don't be mad. I will formally apologise…"**

I called out, "Tony, she's already mad."

 **" …when I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack."**

"Fine." she sighed.

 **"We could have been in Venice."**

"Tony, shut up! You got bots on your 20!"

 **~:~**

Police came and arrested Hammer.

"I'm trying to help here." He growled, "I get it. I see what you're doing. You're trying to pin this on me, huh? You think you're making a problem for me?" The officers started leading him away. "I'm gonna make a problem for you. I'm gonna be seeing you again real soon."

Pepper followed them outside.

The tech turned to me, "How did you already know about all this stuff? I mean like Vanko?"

I shrugged. "Besides being on the comms with Iron Man, I had some informants already on it."

 _ **~:~**_

As Tony and Rhodey fought off the Hammer drones, me and Natasha kept watch on the drones.

" _Heads up. You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different."_ she said, _"The repulsor signature is significantly higher."_

Vanko landed with his own suit

" _ **This ain't gonna be good,"**_ Rhodey said as Ivan's whips turned on. **"** _ **I got something special for this guy. I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife."**_

Me said, "With the what?"

Rhodey shoots Ivan and it fizzles off as he hits the water.

I grin, "Hammer tech? Sweet."

They put their targets on Vanko. The three continue to fight and shoot at each other until TOny and Rhodey are grabbed by Vanko's whips

Tony said, _**" Rhodes. I got an idea. You want to be a hero? I could really use a sidekick. Put your hand up."**_

 _ **"This is your idea?"**_ he asked. They turn their repulsors at each other and shoot, the blasts hit causing them to explode. Vanko is caught in the middle and dies. The reactor on his suit and all the drones glow red.

Rhodey said, _ **"All these drones are rigged to blow. We gotta get out of here man."**_  
Tony panicked, _"Pepper!",_ taking off.

 _Come on, Tony, hurry._

Tony grabs Pepper just as a drone explodes, landing on a roof when they were safe.

I turn to Ward, "So, how'd you like your first day?"

 **~:~**

 _ **So, next few chapters are going to tie up some loose ends and get into those lovely diaries.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: So did you catch the cameos and references of the last chapter? Of course, I had to bring Grant Ward into this.**_

 _ **Plus, I've been watching LEGO Batman a ton, so it's going to slip in sometimes. (Sorry!)**_

 _ **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel)**_

~:~

" _ **My darling, if you are reading this, I am gone from this world. The story that I am about to tell you has not been told except to a few. In time, you will learn who those people are. The story of how you came to be is long, twisted, and complicated. But the best place to start is at the beginning."**_

~:~

 _ **A YEAR AFTER IM2**_

Life since Vanko has settled down. I quit teaching at the School and moved to New York to oversee the construction of Tony's new project. After moving in, I was contacted by Nick Fury.

"Ms. Jarvis, we need your assistance."

"What do you got?"

"Meet us at the coordinates we're sending you. And we'll debrief you more."

"Aye aye, captain."

~:~

 _ **SHIELD BASE: LOCATION UNKNOWN**_

"Whoa…Is that..."

Fury stood next to me with his arms crossed. "Yep, this is your consultation."

"But, he's.." I stammered.

"I know." He turned to look at me. "That's why we need you."

"Why? You have Coulson here. Why me?"

"We both know why. He's your responsibility."

"Okay."

~:~

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

" _ALL AGENTS, CODE 13! I REPEAT. ALL AGENTS, CODE 13!"_

I glared at Fury. "Told you the game would tip him off."

We ran towards the van, chasing after the man. We found him in time square and got out of the van.

"At ease, soldier! Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but... we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

I roll my eyes

"Break what?" the man asked.

I walk up to him, "Sir, you've been asleep. For almost seventy years.

He looks around him in shock.

I put a hand on his arm, "You gonna be okay, Captain?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just...I had a date."

~:~

 _ **A FEW MONTHS LATER- STARK TOWER**_

" _**Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten."**_

Coulson's voice came through Stark's phone. _"Stark, we need to talk."_

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

 _"This is urgent."_

"Then leave it urgently." Tony said as the elevator door opened with Coulson inside. "Security breach! Angie, that's on you."

I roll my eyes and turn to the visitor, "Coulson."

Pepper smiled, "Phil! Come in." walking over to greet him.

"Phil? Uh...his first name is Agent."TOny followed the redhead

"Come on in, we're celebrating." i call over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jarvis; but I can't stay." Coulson held out a file towards Tony. " We need you to look this over. Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Pepper said trading the folder for her champagne. She handed Tony the file and took his drink. "Thank you."  
He opened the file and walked towards the workstation,"Official consulting hours are between-."

I look up from my laptop, "Whenever you want them, which is never."

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper asked. "Which I...I know nothing about."

I furrowed my brows,"I thought the Avengers Initiative was scrapped?"

"And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." Pepper frowned.

I raised my hand, "I did, apparently he's volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others.

Pepper smirked, "That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever." he motioned for Pepper. "Miss Potts, got a minute?"

They walked off and started talking.

I turned to Coulson. "What about me?"

"It's been recommended that you not be on this case."

"What about a few months ago when Rogers thawed?"

"Due to some recent events, Director Fury took you off."

"What-"

"Phil,"Pepper said walking towards us. "Any chance your driving by LaGuardia?"

"I can drop you." He said as we headed towards the elevator.

"Fantastic."

I smirked. "Maybe you can tell us about the cellist."

"She moved back to Portland."

"That's too bad."

~:~

After we dropped Pepper off at the airport, Phil dropped me off at my apartment.

"You know I told you to call me Angie."

"I know but they don't know that." He gave me a small smile.

I sighed, " Phil, why don't you want me on this?"

There was a long pause before he spoke. "Barton's been compromised."

My heart pounded, blood rushed to my ears. "What happened?"

"The man we're after put him under some type of trance. Clint and some others are on his side now."

"But he's alive?" I choked.

He nodded.

"Off the record, I think your going to need my help."

He stared at me,"Why's that?

"Phil, I think you and I need to have a talk. But there is one condition:whatever is said in this room stays between you and me, no one else will know. I know what Shield would do if they heard this."

"Depends on what you have to say."

"What do you know about my previous employment?"

"I know you were a teacher at Xavier's Institute, World History."

I bobbed my head,"Other than that."

He leaned back on the kitchen counter. "I know that it helps people with special abilities."

"You think they're people too."

He crossed his arms, "With all the things I've seen, it's hard not to believe that."His head jerked over to me "You're one of them, aren't you?"

I chewed on my lip. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't." He turned and smiled, "So, what do you do?"

I reached for his mind. _"This."_

He jumped in shock.

"And this." The open cabinet shut.

"Whoa…" he gaped.

"I know, right." I chuckled. "Also, I can see things before they happen."

His eyebrows raised. "How?"

"Sometimes I dream of them long before they happen. Or it flashes in the heat of the moment."

"So, that's why you were so calm through everything."

"Basically."

He laughed. "You know, we considered you a suspect in Stark's disappearance."

"Makes sense. Was that why you had Barton put on me?"

"Basically."

"Huh, well that's over now." i joked. "So, where's Romanoff?"

"She's off to retrieve Dr. Banner. We need him and your uncle to track down the cube."

"What about Barton? Where he is, the cube probably is, too. I can try to track him telepathically. Plus, y'all will probably need me to keep an eye on the Captain."

"True." He got off the counter and adjusted his tie. "I'll see what I can do."

I lead him to the door. "Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Not matter what happens," my eyes welled up,"bring him back."

He nodded and left.

~:~

" _ **-There's not enough time. I gotta put her in the water.-"**_

" _ **-Oh my God. This guy's still alive.-"**_

" _ **-You've been asleep for seventy years-"**_

" _ **-Do it!-"**_

" _ **-Stark, you know that's a one way trip.-"**_

 _Gasp._ I jolted up from my sleep.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?' i said rubbing my eyes.

" _Angie, it's Natasha. Be ready in 20. I'll pick you up around then."_

"Tasha? What's going on?" I yawned.

She sighed. _"Just be ready." Click._

I quickly showered and threw on some clothes. After packing my bag, I got a text from Tasha telling me she was downstairs. I raced to the car and got in.

"You made it." She smiled, handing me a coffee. "Caramel frappé with three shots of espresso."

I scrunched up my face from the rush. "Three?"

"Trust me." She put the car in drive. "You're gonna need it."

~:~

 _ **HELICARRIER**_

I rubbed my temple"So, this Loki guy came through the Tesseract and just took it?"

"Not necessarily, Miss Jarvis." Fury replied.

"I understand he's Asgardian, but still."

Fury turned his gaze to someone behind me. "Gentlemen!"

I stand up and turn around to see the Captain and another man I guess is Dr. Banner. Steve slips Fury some money. I guess he lost a bet. Fury walks over and shakes the other man's hand. "Dr. Banner, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Banner walks towards the techs. "Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Coulson responded. "Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"I have some informants looking into finding Selvig, as well." I offered my hand to Banner, "Angie Jarvis. Pleasure to meet you."

He shook it, "Likewise."

Natasha turned from her monitor. "Even with all that, it's still not gonna find them in time."

"You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury crossed his arms. "How many are there?"

Banner pulled of his jacket. "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Romanoff," Fury called over his shoulder. "Would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?"

She walked over and led Banner off the bridge. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

I walk down to where Cap is. "I see you lost a bet."

He smiled. "10 bucks said i would be surprised."

"A word of warning: don't make any bets with the King of the Spies." I whispered.

His mouth twitched. "King of the Spies?"

"That's what I call him. He's all secretive and stuff. Plus, he's the boss. Hence, King of the Spies."

He crossed his arms."So, why are you here? You my babysitter or something?"

"No." I glanced over to the screen that had Clint's profile. "I came for other things."

"Like what?"

"My friend was taken by Loki. He's the closest thing I have to a brother." I wrapped my arms around me. "I would do anything to get him back. It's me and him to the end of the line."

"I understand that." He put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get him back."

I looked at him tearily. "And if y'all don't?"

He squeezed my shoulder,"We'll be right here with you."

I nodded and headed up the stairs towards the bridge. I sat down at the table and propped my feet on the table. _Beep. Beep_. I pulled out my phone.

 _Hey, call us as soon as you can. -Logan._

"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." I got up, dialing the number.

 _Ring. Ring. "Hey, we got something."_

"What do you got?"

" _Charles couldn't get a reading on the guy, but one of Hank's monitors has been going off. He says he's getting some high readings of gamma radiation."_

"Where?"

" _One sec. Hey, Hank!"_ He said, a voice muttering in the background. " _He says Germany, but he can't get the exact location."_

"That's good enough. I call you back later." I shut my phone and run back to the bridge. "I got something." I head towards one of the tech. "Set your scanners on Germany."

"What did you find?" Hill asked.

I caught my breath. "One of my colleagues has a monitor in his lab. It's been going of like crazy. He says it's been reading high levels of gamma."

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait- crossmatch, seventy nine percent." the tech yelled.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany."

I chewed at my lip. "He's not exactly hiding."

Fury turns to Steve. "Captain, you're up."

He nods and walks off.

I get up from my position and move towards Coulson. "Phil, I have a bad feeling about this."

He leaned closer. "What do you mean?"

"I think it's a trap." My eyes darted in every which direction.

"Then, let's hope it isn't."

~:~

 _ **AVENGERS A-! Nah, just kidding! Thanks to all who have held out on me this long, and to those who are new to the story. I hope you enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Marvel.)**_

 _ **A/N: After I posted the last chapter, I realise that I accidentally put two chapters into one. So the next chapter might be a little late. Sorry!**_

~:~

 **AFTER BATTLE IN STUTTGART**

I watched as agents escorted Loki to his cell.

Phil appeared next to me. "You were saying?"

I shook my head. "Stuttgart wasn't the trap. I think this is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too easy." I crossed my arms. "Loki wouldn't just surrender like that."

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just see what Thor has to say."

~:~

"An army, from outer space?"

I paled. "I was...not expecting that."

"So, he's building another portal." Banner shifted his feet. " That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor looked up. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

His face hardened. "He's a friend."

"Loki has them under some kind of spell-" Natasha explained.

"Along with one of ours." I said, fidgeting with my necklace.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve turned his chair. " He's not leading an army from here." I nodded in agreement.

Banner shook his head. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor warned. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

Natasha glared at him. "He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Banner said.

"It's stabilizing agent." the voice moves around the table towards Thor. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD."

 _Crap, crap, crap..._

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You got a mean swing." Tony pats Thor on the arm. He gives Tony a look as he walks to the control panels. "Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He points towards one of the techs. "That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice but we did."

I facepalmed and saw Steve's look of confusion. _Thank God you haven't noticed I'm here, Tony._

Tony covers an eye and looks at the control panels. " How does Fury even see these?"

 _It's now or never._ I leaned back and crossed my arms. "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He whips around in shock. "Angie? What the-."

I hold up my hand. "Not now. Continue your explanation."

"Okay..Um, The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He starts messing with the screens."Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to-" He puts something under the monitor. "-kick start the Cube."

Hill stared at him. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night." His smile widened. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers- am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony looked at me, pleading for help.

I held up my hands. "Don't look at me. You're the genius, not me."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

Banner fiddled with his glasses. "He's have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect," Tony interjected.

He shrugged."Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony held his hand out. "Finally. Someone who speaks English."

Steve turned to me and Tasha in confusion. "Is that what just happened?" I shrugged and shook my head.

Tony and Banner shake hands. "It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you- lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks…" Banner frowned.

"Nice going, Anthony." I muttered.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury interrupted. " I was hoping you might  
join him."

I raised my hand. "I think you should start with the staff."

Steve nodded, "I agree. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." The agent tensed. " And I like to  
know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.

Thor's face twisted in confusion. "Monkeys? I do not understand that-."

"I do!" Steve exclaimed, as the entire room went instantly silent, staring at him. "I...I understood that reference." I grinned at his embarrassment.. Tony and Banner excused themselves to the lab and walked off.

~:~

As they analyzed the staff, I went off to find some peace. I fiddled with my necklace, flashing back to the last time I saw my brother. He gave me that necklace, an arrow.

 _Happy Birthday, sis._

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up. Natasha sat there next to me and gave me a sad smile. And then the floodgates opened. Sobs shook my body as she wrapped her arms around me, attempting to soothe me. "It's going to be okay. We'll get him back."

"I'm-miss him," I whimpered.

She ran her hand through my hair. "I know, I miss him too."

~:~

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

" _ **-I wanna know what you did to Agent Barton.-"**_

" _ **~I'd say I've expanded his mind.~"**_

" _ **-And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?-"**_

" _ **~Is this love, Agent Romanoff?~"**_

" _ **-Love is for children. I owe him a debt.-"**_

" _ **Before I worked for SHIELD, I made a name for myself. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."**_

" _ **-Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?-"**_

" _ **~ I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."**_

" _ **-Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?"**_

" _ **Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?"**_

" _ **This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child, a prayer. Pathetic.-"**_ The computers blared, VIRUS DETECTED. _Come on, Tony. Right now?_

" _ **-I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear.-"**_

" _ **~You're a monster.~"**_

" _ **-No, you brought the monster.-"**_

" _ **~So, Banner that's your play~"**_ My head popped up at the redheads statement " _ **~Sir, he means to unleash the Hulk.~"**_ _AH, fudge!_ Fury turns and starts heading towards the lab, I follow him hot in pursuit.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark? You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract" Fury demanded with his hands on his hips.

"I could ask the same of you. We'll get it back Oh, and what's Phase 2?" He glared at the holoscreen.

I hear a slam on the table behind me. "Phase Two is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons." He turned to Tony, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" Fury began.

"Are you saying you were lying?" I said in mock surprise.

"I was wrong, Director." Steve shook his head. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thor and Natasha entered, Banner looking to her. "Did you know about this?"

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

Bruce laughed, " I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

Natasha tilted her head and walked towards the doctor. "Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" he questioned

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He grabbed the screen and pointed at the missile on it. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury pointed to Thor.

Thor held a hand to his chest. "Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," He stated."We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly,hilariously, outgunned."

Thor frowned, "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like the Cube?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You can't control what you don't understand, Nick. It always ends bad."

Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for A HIGHER FORM OF WAR."

I glance over to the scepter, noticing that it's glowing. _Something's not right._

"You forced our hand! We had to come up with some-"

Tony interrupted. "Nuclear deterrent? Yeah cause that always calms things down."

FUry glared at TOny, "And how did you make your fortune, ?"

My head began to spin in nauseation. _Something is DEFINITELY not right._ "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve mused.

Tony waved his hand, cutting him off. "Wait-Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

Steve scoffed. "Isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor mocked.

 _I have to get out of here._ I ran out of the room as the group began to argue. After I stumbled down the hall, an explosion rang out through the ship. I turned and ran towards the lab. "HELLO! ANYBODY THERE?"  
I heard a thundering roar. _AH, sh….._

" _ **ALL HANDS ENGAGED. I REPEAT, ALL HANDS ENGAGED."**_

I reach for Tasha and run towards her location. "Nat?"

"Angie! Get out of here!" She waved me away.

I shake my head, watching her stagger to her feet. "No way. I'm not leaving you like this."

"You have to." she pants. "Barton would kill me if you got hurt."

I scoff. "It really doesn't matter now." I pull out my gun and cock it. "He can kill us later."

We head down towards detention and spot Clint. Tasha comes up behind him and he quickly turns and shoots an arrow, which flies by her. She pushes his hand. He charges her and she kicks him, then rolls underneath some pipes - popping up on the other side of the catwalk. I come running up behind him and kick him in the knee. He shoots another arrow. I dodge it as I by dropping across to the next passage.I reach into his mind and try to undo the brainwashing. Clint hit me with his bow and pulled his bow under my neck. AsI struggled to breathe,I threw my head back. I gasped for air. He grabbed the back of my head and slammed it down knocking me unconscious.

~:~


	15. Chapter 15

_**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Marvel)**_

 **~:~**

 **INFIRMARY**

I open my eyes to a bright light. _Am I dead?_ As my vision cleared, I noticed tubes and IVs stuck into my body. _Nope not dead._ I panicked and started to pull them out. The monitors blared and a nurse came rushing in.

"Hold on, hold on!" She grabbed my hands. "Let's get you checked out first."

I shook my head and tried to speak. She shushed me and handed me a glass of water. "Here drink this" I gulped down the liquid and coughed roughly.

"Cli-i-i-int?"

She handed me another glass. "Let us clear you first."

The doctor came and checked my injuries. Once he gave the okay, the nurse helped me clean up. I looked in the mirror, and noticed the bruising around my neck. The nurse left and came back with a high collared shirt. "You don't need to cover that with makeup just yet. Your trachea is still bruised so you don't need to put pressure on it." I nodded my head and finished getting ready. The doctor came in and checked me one last time, "Just be careful and don't stress yourself too much."

"Aye, aye, doc."

I looked out the window and saw Tony run down towards the room.

"Are you okay?" He came up and hugged me

"I'm fine," I winced at the pain. "But can you please let go."

"Sorry," he pulled away. "Forgot about that."

"It's okay. Don't worry."

He pulled at my collar. "So how'd this happen?"

I jerked his hand away. "Not if your going to hurt him."

"I'm not. Unless him is Loki. Then, I have to." Tony crossed his arms. "You don't have to tell me now. Just, remember that you still have to tell me about all this. From the beginning"

"I will...when this is over."

Tony nodded. "Good."

I noticed him fidgeting. _Something's totally up._ "Tony… what happened?"

"That agent. Coulson. He um…" _Died._

I nodded. He didn't even have to tell me. "Loki?"

"Yeah. But he got away."

I got up off the bed and walked towards the door. "Then, make him pay."

He nodded. "Stay safe. Don't do anything I would do."

I smirked. "How do you think I'm still alive?"

"Touche." He said as he followed me out. "Well, I'll be in the workshop."

After he left, the nurse led me to Clint's room.

I saw Natasha at the edge of the bed. She looked up and glanced over to the bathroom.

"Angie?"

I turn to see Clint in the doorway. I run up and hug him. When he hugged me tighter, it put pressure on my throat and I begin to cough erratically.

Natasha hands me some water and helps me sit down. She unzips the collar of my shirt, exposing the bruise that covers my neck.

"I did this, didn't I?"Clint gently brushes his fingers near the bruise.

I start shaking my head."Clint, don't do this to yourself," I croaked. "You weren't in control."

"It doesn't matter, Ange. What if I had killed you? Huh? I would have to live with that for the rest of my life." i could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

I put a hand on his cheek. "But you didn't."

"Time to go."I turn to see Cap.

"Go where?" Tasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint stands up."I can." Cap looked to us and we nod in confirmation.

"Got a suit?" Clint nodded. "Then suit up." Cap turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh, and Angie. I'm glad you're okay."

I smile. "If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be me." He smirked and stepped out into the hall.

After Tasha left, Clint grabbed his bag and put on his gear. "Stay here until this blows over." I quirked a brow and crossed my arms. "You know what I mean, Ange."

"On one condition." I walk up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Promise me you come back."

"Ange-"

I shook my head. "No, Clint. I know you can't but at least try. Please." I lifted my hands to his cheeks. "I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

He kissed my forehead and gently hugged me. "I know. But this time I promise you that I will come back. I will come back from the dead if i have to." When I tensed, he pulled back immediately. "Sorry..."

I turned and sat on the bed."It's not the neck. When you said that you'd come back from the-."

He nodded. "I know. I miss him too, sis."

"He just died...And I couldn't do anything." I looked down and stared at my hands.

"Angie, no one could." He sat beside me and took my hand in his. "Don't beat yourself up about this."

"You don't understand, Clint." I looked up tearily. "It's like I felt him die. I felt so empty, but I didn't know…" I sobbed.

Clint threw and arm around my shoulder and rocked me back and forth as I broke down. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay."

As my sobs subsided, Tasha walked in. "It's time."

He stood up and threw his quiver on his back. "I'll be back."

I nodded, giving him a smile. "Keep everybody safe."

They nodded and left for the battle.

~:~

 **HELICARRIER- COMMAND DECK**

After everyone left to fight Loki, I headed towards the bridge to watch the action.

Fury turned around. "Ah, Miss Jarvis. It's good to see you up. MAybe you can help us."

"What do you need?" I said drawing closer.

He motioned to his main computer. "First. help us get our communications back on. I don't care what you have to do. I need eyes on everything going on down there."

My fingers danced across the screens, re-coding and decoding everything. "Aye, aye, Captain." The system was difficult but not impossible, but then _one, two, three…_ "Got it. You got eyes from Harlem to Financial."

Hill gawked. "That was fast."

I shrugged. "Not my first rodeo."

"Stark teach you that?" Fury asked crossing his arms.

"Nope, I had to learn to clean up his mess." I smirked. "Did you really think he only hacked the Pentagon?"

He shook his head. "Remind me to talk with you about that after we save the world."

"You know I was kind of joking, right?" I walk over and sit in one of the chairs

"You definitely are a Stark." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Grinning, I leaned back with my hands behind my head and put my feet on the table.

My phone starts buzzing. _Logan._ "Hello?"

" _Angie, what the heck is going on?"_

"Um, I kinda can't tell you. Classified info."

" _Really, cause right now I'm watching a dude in spangly spandex, a giant green dude, your robot uncle, a bearded lady, Robin Hood, and a Russian supermodel fight giant lizards from outer space."_

"How much time did it take for you to come up with that elaborate explanation?"

" _Doesn-"_

"I was rhetorical Logan! Look," I dropped my voice lower, "I'll tell you when I come by, okay."

"Fine." _Click. Wow, someone's beer turned._

I looked up and noticed Fury staring at me. "What was that, Miss Jarvis?"

"Um," Crap, crap, crap. "That friend that helped us track the Tesseract. He, uh, was making sure we found it." He raised a brow. "And I wasn't going to tell him anything over the phone and risk anything. I am smarter than that."

"Whatever you say." He turned back to the screen. "Just remember-."

"Sir," Hill's face paled. "The Council is calling."

He pressed the screen. "I'm a little busy here." I couldn't hear what they said but then Fury shouted, "I recognise that the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." My head popped up. What the heck are they doing? I looked over and see Hill panicking.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet-"

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman." Fury's face hardened. "Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"I'd send that bird out, we already have." He shut the transmission off and stormed away from it.

Hill looked at him."What are we gonna do?"

"Let's hope they-"

I noticed something on the screen and pointed. "Uh, guys…"

Hill walked up and her eyes widened. "Sir, we have a bird in motion!" Fury ran off the bridge."Anyone on the deck we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!" I watched the screen as he destroyed the first aircraft but missed the second. _No, no, no._ I pull out my phone. _Call JARVIS. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stark is unavailable-." Are you kidding me._

Fury ran onto the bridge, yelling in his earpiece. "Stark, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city...Three minutes. Max. Stay load can wipe out Midtown."

My eyes bore into the screen as I watched Tony race for the missile. He caught up and started to turn it toward the portal. My phone started ringing. Tony. No, please, no. "Tony?"

"Yeah, kid. It's me. Look-"

My eyes watered. "Please, don't do this. I still have to tell you everything."

"Tell me, keep me company. Tell me 'bout that friend Clint."

" 'Kay, um. Remember when you were sick? Well, SHIELD assigned him to keep an eye on me."

"Like Romanoff?"

"Yeah, and one thing lead to another and we became friends. And then he got reassigned to find-"

"I love you kid."-the line went static.

"Tony? Tony!" I turn back to the screen as the portal begins to close. "Tony, no!" As it closes, i see something fall from the portal. "Hill, what is that?"

She zooms in closer. "It's Stark…"

 _Please, no._ His body plummets to the ground. _He's not slowing down._ The Hulk grabs him and slides down the building, placing him by the others. "Hill, patch me in." She hands me an earpiece. "Cap?"

" _ **Angie? What are-"**_

"Is he okay?"

" _ **I don't-"**_ I hear the Hulk roar through the comm.

Suddenly, I hear Tony gasp. _**"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."**_

Cap laughed. _**"Yeah, Angie. He's okay."**_

I turned to Hill. "Does this patch through to all of them?" When she nodded, I called out, "Tony?"

" _ **Hey, kid. So you were at reassignment."**_

I chuckled. "You're not done yet, get back to work. I'll see you later."

" _ **Fine!"**_

"One more thing. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN."

" _ **I love you too kid. Meet us at the shawarma place on 6th in 30."**_

I turned off the comm and looked at the two spies. "So now that this is over. The only thing i had to clean up for was Burger King. He insisted that he had to know what was in their secret sauce."

Fury chuckled. "We already knew that, Miss. It's just fun to watch your skin crawl."

I mocked disgust. "Well, I'll be going then. Something about shawarma."

~:~

 _ **Just a few chapters left. See y'all next time!**_

 _ **(A/N: Shout out to M (guest)! Thank you for reviewing!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**SHAWARMA JOINT**

We ate there in silence, until Tony said, "So, where were we? Reassignment?"

I wiped my mouth. "So, bro-friend here got reassigned to New Mexico until Loki. He came to visit once, but very briefly."

"Wait, that was it? No emotional reunions or sweet battles?" He frowned.

"Nope," I said popping my lip. "Anything else you want to know?"

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, how'd you and Capsicle meet?"

"Fury asked me to come in for a consultation. When I got there, Cap was a literally a Capsicle." I said taking a bite of my taco. "They wanted me to help him adapt to the twenty-first century."

"Did it help, Cap?" He gave Steve the cheesiest grin.

He shrugged. "Mostly. Still learning."

"Anything else, Tony, or are you going to interrupt my taco again?"

He shook his head and then we went back to eating in silence.

~:~

 **HELICARRIER**

After returning from shawarma, me and Clint snuck off to finally have a long overdue talk.

"So, you're telling me that he's like your what?"

"You heard me." I took a sip of my Cactus cooler.

He uncrossed his legs and leaned back against the wall. "But still, that dude is like old enough to be your grandpa."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I realise that."

"Isn't he supposed to be dead or something?"He gulped down the last of his beer.

"Yeah, but something tells me he might not."

He crushed the can. "You sound crazy, you know."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

He bobbed his head."A few times."

I crossed my arms. "Oh, really? Name one time."

He sat there trying to think of something. "Fine! You win."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." I undid my ponytail and shook out my brown locks. "Back to the story, so Fury said that Cap is adjusted mostly. They don't need me anymore."

"What are you gonna do after tomorrow?"

"Don't know yet. Probably visit Westchester and go on some crazy road trip. Wanna come?"

"Westchester, no; crazy road trip, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? There will be alcohol and beautiful people."

He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you and what have you done with Angie? She doesn't love either of those things."

"What are you talking about?" I scoff. "I enjoy a drink from time to time and I do admire men from afar."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, it's been three days and I've almost lost two people to an alien invasion." I crossed my arms. "I think I deserve it."

"True. But if we do take a road trip, I have just the place to bring you."

"Where?" My face paled. " You're not going to kill me are you?"

"What for? Going after me? Nah, we cool." He laughed. "You'll see where. You'd love it."

"Really? Hmm, it must be special. So…" I smirked. "What's up with Budapest? And why do you and Tasha remember it differently?"

"Natasha." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Well I guess it's time you knew." I turned my body towards him and crossed my legs, sitting there like a little kid. He laughed, "Well, it was nighttime and I heard this rustling…."

~:~

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

I walked down towards the bridge and saw the others. Thor looked up. "Ah, milady. 'Tis most wondrous to see you well. I apologise for my brother Loki's trouble."

"It's okay, Thor. But can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Lady Jarvis."

The corner of my mouth quirked up."Can I punch him before you two leave?"

His mouth twitched. "I think that can be arranged."

I pumped my fist in the air and ran towards the training room, as the others laughed. "Clint! I need you!"

~:~

 **THE NEXT DAY- CENTRAL PARK**

We gathered to see Thor off with Loki. After the others had said their goodbyes, I walked up to Thor and hugged him. As I walked over to Loki, I glanced at Clint who gave me a thumbs up and to Thor who nodded. And I punched Loki so hard, he'll be feeling it till Ragnarok. "That's for me. And from Coulson." I turned away and strutted away as Heimdall whisked them away.

"Nice punch," Steve said when I walked up to him.

"What do you think Clint was helping me with? Didn't want to break my hand." I jammed my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "So, where are you going after this?"

He shrugged. "Stay here until Fury reassigns me somewhere else."

"Sounds good." I said waving goodbye to Tony. "Um, I've also been meaning to talk with you. I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

I shifted my footing. "Remember my mom's journals?" He nodded. "Well, I found out some info on my father. That's where you and your beautiful mind come in."

He furrowed his brows. "How?"

"Does the name James Buchanan Barnes mean anything to you?"

~:~

 _ **AND THE END!**_

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to.**_

 _ **(Shoutout to Jhessill for reviewing the last chapter.)**_

 _ **I know this is reiterating but, again, thank you for reading and dealing with my madness.**_

 _ **Angie and the gang with be back soon in Proxima: Rhapsodies. I know "Rhapsodies" sounds odd but there's a double meaning to it. Trust me.**_

 _ **Stay tuned, Serafina Draco.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	17. SNEAK PEEK FOR PROXIMA: RHAPSODIES

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK OF PROXIMA RHAPSODIES: COMING SOON!**

 **~:~**

The daylight slowly broke across the sky, as I jogged down the path around the Reflecting Pool. All was silent except for crickets air was cool against my skin and my feet thudded against the ground. I came upon a man and shouted, "On your left," as I passed him. Soon after, I heard footfall approaching and heard the same as the man passed me. This went on for an hour until daylight had finally arrived and I sat down on a bench to catch my breath.

The man came up to me, "Man, you're fast."

I looked up to glare at him. "For a girl?"

"No, just surprised you could catch up." He chuckled. "Never seen you here before. New around here?"

I shook my head. "I've visited before, but I just moved here."

He laughed. "Either way, welcome to D.C."

"Thanks. Oh, I'm Angie Jarvis." I held out my hand.

He shook it. "Sam Wilson."

 _ **~:~**_

 _ **WHEN P:R RELEASES I'LL UPDATE HERE. BYE!**_


	18. PROXIMA RHAPSODIES IS HERE!

Hey guys! I'm happy to announce the premiere of Proxima Rhapsodies! Check it out through my profile.

Bye!


End file.
